Hermine Goff (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)
Hermine Vera Goff is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Josh Lai. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Weapons Hermine can wield all weapons that Maxi uses. Fighting Style Hermine always uses a nunchaku and fights with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish She throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge She punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Hermine Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Semi-Long (Straight) (05,22) Lower Torso: Chain Mail (36,17) Mid Torso: Decorative Shirt (07,19) Upper Torso: Goddess Armor (07,19) Arms: Iron Gauntlets (07,19) Shoulders: Iron Pads (07,19) Waist: Heavy Belt (01,14 and 07,19) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (36,17) Feet: Punisher's Leg Armor (07,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,22 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,17 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You imbecile!'' *''Slowpoke!'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' *''No!'' *''I don't believe this!'' Soul Calibur V * Gallery Category:Soul Calibur Characters